Aaron and Emily: The Instincts & Memoriam
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Vegas and the birth of Henry. HP MG JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok so technically The Instincts and Memoriam go together and I was considering doing two separate stories for them but then I decided, nah I'll write one long one. At least I hope it turns out long, *shrugs* who knows. Can't really think of a summary but I promise I know where the story is going, I think. Anywho, have fun!

Disclaimer: I had to set up, take part in and then help clean up a baby shower on four hours of sleep, you're not getting a disclaimer.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat in the back of one of the SUVs the team was given, Hotch and Dave sitting in the front.

"Could one of you please turn up the AC before I melt back here?" Emily asked as she looked over her case file.

Both men laughed before Dave turned it up.

"It's not that bad Em." Hotch said.

Emily snorted. "You don't have a curtain of dark hair that likes to draw in the heat." she pulled her hair into a pony tail. "Should just cut it all off."

Hotch snorted this time. "Over my dead body."

Dave smirked as he turned a corner. "Ok you two, don't make me pull this car over."

"So how much longer before JJ takes her leave?" Emily asked.

"She refuses to leave until she gives birth." Dave said. Emily and Hotch could hear the annoyance in Dave's tone and bit back smiles. "I've given up trying to get her to do different. we fought this morning over her coming on this case."

"Dave you should know by now that you can't tell JJ what to do." Hotch said. "She's just as stubborn as Emily."

Dave choked back his laughter as Emily cocked a brow at Hotch.

"You wanna try that again?" Emily asked.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan held his phone to his ear as he stood on the walk of their current vic's house.

"I'm telling ya Hotch, I've never seen Reid this way before." Morgan said.

"It's more then the nightmares?" Hotch asked.

Morgan sighed. "Yeah he feels like we're not going to find this kid and there's nothing he can do about it. He's resting this whole case on his own shoulders."

"Alright, thanks for telling me Morgan, I'll talk to him in the morning." Hotch said.

Morgan nodded and hung up.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After the second phone call from the unsub, Hotch excused himself from the room and Emily followed a few seconds after.

"Are they ok?" Amy Bridges asked.

JJ nodded, though her eyes followed her co-workers path. "Agent Hotchner has a three year old son so cases like this are harder on him and Agent Prentiss is good at helping him keep a level head."

Amy nodded.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stepped up beside Hotch where he stood on the porch.

"You ok?" Emily asked.

"Just trying to get my focus back." Hotch admitted. "I keep seeing Jack."

Briefly looking over her shoulder to make sure no one could see them, Emily started running her hand up and down Hotch's back. She could feel Hotch start to relax under her hand.

"You just have to remember that Jack is at home, safe with Haley and you'll get to see him once we get back." Emily said.

"He's been asking when he gets to see you again." Hotch said.

Emily wasn't looking at Hotch's face but she knew he was smiling by the tone of his voice.

"And what have you been telling him?" Emily asked.

Hotch looked at Emily and she saw the smile she knew was there. "I told him if he was a really good boy that he'd get to see you soon."

"I think that can be arranged." Emily said. "You better?"

Hotch nodded. "I am, this helped." He turned to face her, his facing, for once, showing emotion.

Emily smiled. "You're welcome."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily and Dave smirked at Hotch.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you really just ask Derek Morgan if he could find something to do in Vegas for the night?" Dave asked.

Hotch shrugged. "Well yeah."

Emily shook her head. "You do remember Garcia right? His girlfriend?"

Hotch smiled. "You two don't have very much faith in our friend. He won't do anything stupid. If anything, he'll spend the whole night in his hotel room on the phone with Garcia."

Emily and Dave exchanged a look.

"Anyone else hoping the hotel has thick walls?" Emily said as the three headed for the SUV.

"I heard that Em!" Morgan said as he joined them.

Emily laughed. "Good."

"Like you won't be sneaking into Hotch's room." Morgan said.

Hotch cocked a brow with a smirk. "Who says she'll be the one doing the sneaking?"

Dave and Emily joined Hotch's laughing as Morgan lost his footing at Hotch's unexpected words.

Morgan leveled Hotch with a look. "Ya know, I think I liked you better before Emily cracked your shell."

Dave patted Morgan on the shoulder. "Too bad Derek cause once the shell is cracked, there's no going back."

Emily and Hotch smiled at each other as the four climbed into the SUV.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch woke up the next morning to a groan coming from beside him. He smirked.

"I told you to stop after three shots." he said.

"You're not helping." Emily said. "I think my head just might explode."

Hotch sat up and looked at the woman laying beside him. "You are the one who accepted Morgan's challenge."

Emily clamped a hand over her eyes. "Remind me why I did that again."

Hotch laughed lightly. "I have no idea Em. We all warned you not to do it."

Emily pushed herself up and leaned against Hotch's side. "Can I shoot Morgan?"

"Only if you want to deal with Garcia after." Hotch said, running his hand through Emily's hair.

"She'll take my side." Emily said. "I know it."

Hotch placed a kiss on Emily's head. "You wanna shower first?"

Emily shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure I can stand at the moment so you go first."

Hotch laid Emily back down. "I'll wake you when I get out."

Emily poked one eye open. "What makes you think I'll fall asleep?"

Hotch smiled. "You mean aside from the fact that you can barely keep one eye open? You're always sleepy after drinking the night before. I have a feeling you'll sleep the whole plane ride home."

Emily nodded. "Probably."

Hotch didn't bother responding to Emily since he could see she was already asleep again. Shaking his head with a smile, Hotch pulled the blankets back up around Emily and headed to the bathroom.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily popped open one eye as Dave and JJ got on the plane.

"Where are Morgan and Aaron?" Emily asked.

"They're staying behind to help Reid." Dave said, helping JJ sit down.

Emily nodded. "Ah ok, be nice if Aaron had told me."

JJ smiled. "Hun check your phone."

Emily pulled out her phone which had been on silent and saw a text from Hotch explaining what Dave had just told her. She smiled sheepishly.

"Should have turned the volume back on." she said as she replied to the text.

Dave nodded. "That would have been a good idea."

"How's the head?" JJ asked.

Emily winced. "A little better but not much. Really, why didn't you guys try harder to talk me out of Morgan's challenge?"

"Emily we knew if Aaron couldn't talk you out of it no one could." Dave said.

"You seemed bound and determined to show Morgan you could hold your own." JJ said. "Though given that he's walking around just fine and you look, well dead, I don't think you did a good job."

Emily narrowed her eyes on JJ. "You're lucky you're pregnant and that Dave's here."

JJ smiled sweetly. "Love you too Em."

"When does Jordan start being your shadow?" Dave asked before Emily could find the energy to try and do something to JJ.

JJ leaned back. "Ah she should be there when we get back. I called her once we closed the case and told her that now would be a good time to start."

"How long are you taking off?" Emily asked.

"Not long enough." Dave muttered.

JJ rolled her eyes. "Don't start that again Dave. I'm not sure yet. Maybe three months. I don't want to leave you guys too long."

Emily smiled. "Don't worry Jayje, I'm sure Penelope and I can keep the boys in line."

JJ smirked. "Maybe your boys," she motioned to Dave. "I think I'm the only one who can control this one."

Dave went to protest but just shook his head and went back to his file.

Emily smiled. "Well maybe you're right. Look how well you've trained him."

Dave cocked a brow. "Em, may I remind you Hotch isn't here to step in."

Emily laughed. "I don't need Aaron, Dave." she just tilted her head towards JJ.

Dave looked at JJ and saw the other woman giving him a look that dared him to say anything.

"I feel very outnumbered." Dave said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch had guessed right, the plane landed and it took JJ and Dave twenty minutes to get Emily awake.

"No more drinking after cases for you." Dave said. "Not if we have to fly home the next morning."

Emily flopped down at her desk. "Oh go away Dave."

Dave smiled and pulled out his cell as it rang. "Rossi."

"Dave it's Hotch."

"Hotch, is Emily always so hard to wake up?"

Hotch laughed. "I'd rather keep that between her and I thank you."

Dave chuckled. "What can I do for you Aaron?"

"I need you guys to research Reid's father."

Dave frowned. "Reid's father?"

Emily looked up with a frown as well and Dave put his phone on speaker.

"Why are we looking up Reid's father?" Emily asked.

Hotch sighed. "Reid thinks he's the guy we're looking for."

"Should Reid really be looking into this Aaron?" Dave asked.

"Probably not but at the moment there's no talking him out of it."

Dave rubbed a hand over his face. "Alright we'll get Garcia working on it and call you when we have something."

"Thanks."

Dave ended the call and looked at Emily.

"I guess we're not done working." Emily said.

The two headed for Garcia's lair.

"Remind me to have a talk with Reid about the meaning of vacation when he gets back." Dave said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"There's nothing off about this guy." Garcia said to Dave and Emily. "He's clean."

Emily crossed her arms. "I don't think Reid's going to be happy to hear that."

"He's just gonna have to accept that it might not be his father." Dave said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily took a sip of her coffee and sighed. "How do you think it's going?"

Dave leaned against the counter in the small break area. "Given how focused Reid can get and how bad his tunnel vision can be, I'm not sure."

"Hopefully Morgan and Aaron can keep him on track." Emily said.

Dave nodded and turned to poor himself some coffee.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am not a doctor. I don't even play one on TV, but I believe young JJ is going into labor." Garcia said coming into the bullpen with JJ and Jordan.

Emily put her mug down. "I'll get the car."

(A/N: I know, it's supposed to be Hotch and Emily in the break room but given that I have Dave and JJ together, I couldn't not have him there.)

Dave moved to JJ's side. "Jen,"

JJ tried to smile at him but a contraction hit. "Hi Dave."

"You should have told me when I noticed how uncomfortable you looked when we got back." Dave said.

"I thought it was a false alarm." JJ said. "He's not supposed to come for three more weeks."

"You might want to tell him that." Dave looked over his shoulder at Jordan. "Hold down the fort until we call."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch smiled. "Tell Dave to be careful with what he says and make sure that JJ doesn't get a hold of his writing hand or someone else will be filling out his reports for a while." Hanging up, Hotch faced Morgan and Reid.

"Well?" Morgan asked.

"They just arrived at the hospital and according to Emily, JJ is already cursing Will up and down the Eastern Seaboard." Hotch said.

Reid smiled. "Guess it's a good thing he's not around. He'd be in some serious trouble."

Hotch nodded. "Trust me I know just how bad it can be for the expecting father."

Morgan patted Hotch on the shoulder. "Well if you made it out alive then Dave should too."

"You forget, Haley doesn't carry a weapon." Hotch smirked.

Morgan winced.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sat down across from Reid as they flew home. "How'd it go with your parents?"

Reid shifted in his seat. "It was hard. I spent a lot of years hating my father and pushing him out of my head and now I know he's not the bad guy I thought he was." he shook his head. "And I wish more then anything I hadn't fought so hard to forget him cause now I want those memories."

"Give it time," Hotch said. "now that you actually want them, they might just come back."

Reid looked at Hotch, his face complete innocence. "You think so?"

Hotch nodded. "I do."

Morgan plopped down next to Reid. "So we heading straight to the newest member of our team when we land?"

"Unless you have somewhere else to be Morgan." Hotch said.

Morgan shook his head. "Nope right now I just want to see if Rossi is still in one piece. You may have told Em to have Dave watch what he said but we all know how he can be."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood next to Garcia as they watched JJ hold her son with Dave sitting next to them.

(A/N: Anyone notice that? In the show after JJ gives birth, Will is standing beside JJ and Henry. All fathers I've seen sit next to their wives/girlfriends.)

"He's beautiful Jayje." Garcia said.

Emily smiled. "And somehow I think he looks a little like Dave."

JJ laughed. "Great."

Dave scoffed. "That's not such a bad thing."

"Dave, one of you is bad enough." Hotch said walking in with Morgan and Reid. "We don't need another."

JJ smiled at the three men. "Glad you could make it. Guys meet Henry David Jareau." she looked at Dave and he nodded. JJ looked at Reid. "Reid, come here."

Emily and Garcia motioned for Hotch and Morgan to followed them out of the room. Dave came as well.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked wrapping his arm around Emily's waist.

"JJ wants to ask Reid to be the godfather but we know having everyone around might fluster him a bit." Emily said as she leaned against Hotch.

"Who's the godmother?" Morgan asked.

Garcia smiled. "Me."

Hotch and Morgan looked at Dave. The older man just shrugged.

"I left that up to Jen." Dave said. "Figures it'll make it easier for Garcia to take care of Henry while we're on cases."

Morgan nodded. "Makes sense."

Hotch looked at Garcia. "No corrupting him while we're gone."

Garcia smiled. "I'm his godmother sir, I can corrupt him as much as I want."

Dave moved back towards JJ's room. "I think I need to have a talk with JJ."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave laid on JJ's hospital bed with her carefully tucked against him as they watched Henry sleep in his bassinet.

"He's so quiet." JJ said softly.

Dave smiled. "Here's hoping he stays that way."

JJ giggled and looked up at Dave. "Thank you for being here for all of this."

Dave gave JJ a kiss. "I'm here for the long run Jen. Don't plan on being anywhere else."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright so I'm pretty sure this is my longest so far and I know not a whole lot of Emily and Hotch but there was enough. I had a lot of fun explaining Em's hangover and of course the birth of Henry. I was gonna give the little guy Will's name for a middle name but decided, nah Dave's is better. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Ugh, I get home from seeing Twilight: New Moon, and this is in my inbox. At least there were minor adjustments only. Now, to send it back..... Kisses!~Sarah!!


End file.
